


Lose control

by gubby_fish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship/Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervous Kylo, Soft Kylo Ren, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Kylo Ren, The Force, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Reader, from both parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby_fish/pseuds/gubby_fish
Summary: *Being princess of the most powerful planet in the inner rim seemed like a dream, when you were younger. Now it seemed more like a nightmare.*A Kylo Ren love story of sorts. Our big, dark and scary man has a soft side, but only for his princess.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tik tok for chapter news/announcements   
> Username: gubby_fish   
> ❤❤❤

Your hands trembled slightly. Fingers clutching the bouquet of blood red roses in your hands, small thorns digging into you’re skin, penetrating the soft skin of your palms and drawing dribbles of blood, colour matching the roses. The long, heavy dress only getting heavier, hotter while your legs miraculously moved you down the aisle. The heavy jewels from your home planet not helping the already heavy feeling of your gown. The further your legs carried you down towards the monster at the altar, the more tears welled in your eyes.  
Your white veil hid your sad tears from the ocean of First order officials and the few known faces of royals and aristocrats from home. 

Being princess of the most powerful planet in the inner rim seemed like a dream, when you were younger. Now it seemed more like a nightmare.

The huge, menacing black clad shadow before you, the commander of the first order, Kylo Ren, didn’t even look at you. Though that was hard to see, since his mask hid his face, if he had one. You hadn’t seen him without his mask yet, you didn’t know if your to-be husband was even human. 

You reached the altar and handed the bouquet to a bridesmaid you didn’t know, someone they had put there for show. Everything was fake. The bridesmaids, probably the groomsmen too, the love and romance was fake, the ‘happy’ tears rolling down your family’s cheeks.  
The only seemingly real thing were the roses in your hands, the pain from the thorns keeping you grounded as it seemed the air slowly left your lungs and your blood flow slowed down. 

He still wouldn’t look at you, even though you stood right in front of him. The room went silent as the official began talking, his words muddled into a stream of incoherent sounds in your head. Everything swam, got blurry and unrecognisable. The tears slowly streamed down your cheeks and dripped from your chin onto your dress.  
A hand gripped your left one, and the defending silence ended. Your eyes directed to his helmet hidden ones, as his deep static voice sounded in the cold air.  
“Princess?” You had been lost in thought and missed the official asking you whether you would take this ‘man’ as your husband. 

“I do. I do.” Your soft voice sounded and cheers from the many benches erupted. A ring was slid onto your finger and the commander led you down the aisle. His large frame nearly hid you completely, if it weren’t for the enormous dress you were wearing. Your fingers wrapped around his large bicep, trying to hold you steady on your trembling legs. 

You were married. Married to the commander of the First order. Married to Kylo Ren. Married to a Monster. A murderer, everyone from back home told you what a monster he was. But no one tried to stop the marriage, when the amount of credits the royals would receive was mentioned. Your family got paid for ‘selling’ you to the order. Ensuring loyalty and allegiance to the First order. A mere pawn in the game.

You reached the hallway holding your husbands arm. The crowd followed you while chanting, hyping everyone up for the ritual. You feared the ritual, always had. 

Your planet even though being very technically advanced and being on trend with everything, was still bound to old traditions. Medieval methods if you will. What waited for you, was ‘very’ romantic sex with a man you had never seen, let alone met, while the official and several priests watched you consummate the marriage and ensure the promise of an heir. 

To say you were nervous was an understatement. Even though you were taught what to do when the time came, they had never taught you how to stop your trembling body and the stream of tears. You trembled harder and more tears ran down your face as you neared the quarters where the ritual would be held. 

***

Kylo felt her grip his arms tighter and he looked down at the princess, his wife now. Her hands were shaking and tears littered the front of her dress. Under his helmet his own lips trembled at the absurdness of the situation. He walked faster towards the room at the end of the hall, wanting just a minute alone with the princess so he could calm her down before the handmaids came to undress her.

Finally the door stood in front of them, and Cardo, his knight, opened the door. Kylo pulled the princess inside as fast as he could without pulling her apart. She whimpered and began to softly sob behind the veil. He took of his leather gloves off and threw them somewhere behind him, he reached for her veil while shushing her.  
As her beautiful face came into view, he quickly pulled of his own disguise. She gasped and looked at him in awe. Feeling like they might be running out of time he grabbed her hands in his own enormous ones and looked into her sad eyes.

“Princess. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?” She weakly nodded. “Alright. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I probably want this just as little as you, alright? I’ll be gentle and I need you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable during the ritual, okay?” Again she nodded and gave his hands a slight squeeze, seemingly to nervous and scared to talk.

A door behind them opened and three handmaids bustled into the room. They pulled the princess from him before he could say another word. 

The ritual had begun


	2. The ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like 95% foreplay and sexy stuff. You have been warned. Buckle up friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Why not. Let’s see what tomorrow brings.

The large bed was placed in the middle of the room. As you waited for Kylo to finish undressing in the walk in closet, you glanced around the royally looking room. In some way you were happy to have your wedding and ritual at home in your family’s castle. When you were younger, you would spent hours, after escaping your tutors, running around the castle exploring the many hallways and rooms, hiding while your tutor and guards were looking for you. Although you had never encountered this room, maybe because it was reserved especially for the ritual.

Dark purple bed sheets, curtains and rugs, lined with golden threads, littered the room. Combined with the grey stone walls and dark wood of the four-post bed, the room seemed sort of cozy and warm.

Ever since Kylo had talked to you earlier, trying to calm you down, you had felt less nervous. Especially because you got the feeling, that he was nervous as well.

You stood in the middle of the room draped in a white linen robe, nothing underneath. Just waiting patiently for your husband. The handmaids had left after undressing you, leaving you alone.  
The door you entered through opened and four cloaked figures came in and settled behind you facing the bed. Simultaneously Kylo entered, also wearing a white linen robe, and placed himself in front of you.

"Hi", his deep, baritone voice was still foreign to your ears, but very welcome. He looked down at you and took your hands in his big ones.

"Hi", the word barely squeezed through your throat. You squeezed his hands once, twice and looked up into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes, sprinkled with flecks of gold. He had really beautiful eyes. Beautiful nervous eyes.

The cloaked people moved closer and the official stepped up beside you. He began another long monotonous stream of words and chants as he tied a silky purple string of fabric around your intertwined hands. Apparently this should make your relationship fruitful and successful.

A load of bullshit in your opinion.

But always respect the traditions. The outdated and superstitious traditions. But traditions nonetheless.

The chant ended and the string was removed, burnt in two and tied to yours and Kylos wrists. The official showed you to the left side of bed and pulled aside the semi-transparent purple curtains. As you stood there a priest came behind you to take your linen robe. On the opposite side the same happened to Kylo.

Now stark naked you looked at each other, blinking slowly, drinking in the others body. Curves, muscles, dents, small scars, everything.  
Kylo was marvellous. His long dark hair fell in soft waves, landing on his broad shoulders. His strong arms you had held earlier today, chest muscles and abs. Holy shit. This man. He couldn’t be much older than yourself, maybe mid-twenties..late twenties maybe. The nervousness and disgust you felt earlier, about marrying an old, wrinkly monster, was completely gone as your eyes drifted down past his belly button, following the slim trail of hair, until your eyes reached his-

The official cleared his throat, disrupting your inner monologue about Kylos insanely beautiful body. Your eyes found his, as they raised from your chest. After blinking a few times you swiftly got into bed, laying awkwardly beside each other as the curtains closed again. The three priests scurried around the bed and stood at each side, left, right and at your feet a couple meters away. The official moved to a chair in the back of the room, facing your feet. A small bell rang, the cue for you to begin.

Breathing heavy, Kylo rolled onto his side and reached his hand towards your arm, grazing it softly.

"Hi." He whispered again and you rolled to face him. "Hi." His hand stayed on your arm, drawing circles while he looked into your eyes.

You reached your hand up to his face hesitantly, silently asking for permission. He gave you a soft smile and a short nod. Your hand continued it’s journey, cupping his cheek, slowly stroking your thumb over his cheekbone.

"Are you ready?" His jaw moved under your fingers, words softly spilling out. His soft gaze fixated on your lips. And his brow furrowed. "Wait, that was a stupid question. I guess it doesn't really matter if we're ready. Sorry."

Your eyes softened and you moved closer to him, so your chests were almost touching. Noses definitely touching.

"It's alright. I think I'm ready. Are you?" He swallowed heavily and nodded his head. And silence fell between you.

There was no real timeframe for the ritual, but you really just wanted it to be over. As nice and gentle as Kylo seemed, the priests watching you, were freaking you out.

***

Kylo sensed her distress as her eyes flickered to the priest behind him. He tipped her onto her back and moved to hover above her. Eyes wide and mouth small, lips slightly pursed, she looked up at him with nervous eyes.

“Eyes on me, okay?” Brown eyes searching her bright ones. 

“Okay.” Once again their faces were Millimeters apart. Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and dipped down, lips meeting hers and moving slowly. A tingling feeling crept from his gut, spreading into every part of his body. Excitement filling every cell inside him.  
The princess whimpered into his mouth as his tongue danced over her lips. Her lips parted and he let his tongue glide into her warm, wet mouth. A moan escaped his throat and he felt himself slowly losing control. Kylo kissed her harder and ground his naked hips into her. She moaned as well. Kylo drew his lips from her soft ones, but kept their foreheads touching. 

“Can I touch you?”, his breath hitched as she nodded and buried her hands in his hair, slightly tugging on his locks. “Yes, please touch me Kylo.”  
While she played with his hair, Kylos hand moved from beside her head, down her body. Skimming his fingertips over the skin by her neck, down her collarbone, her breast, nipple, ribs, tummy, hips, thighs. He held his hand on her hip bone, grazing his thumb over the soft, ticklish skin by her hip, centimetres from her cunt.  
His eyes had followed his fingers dancing across her skin, now they flickered back to her face. Meeting her now dark eyes.

“Is this okay, princess?” By now the was gasping and breathing heavier.

“Yes Kylo, you can keep going. Please.” The way she said his name made him melt on the inside.

***

He gave you a reassuring look before moving his hand between your legs. He kept looking into your eyes as his huge fingers dove in between you lips.  
“Oh Kylo.” You gripped his bicep beside your face, nails digging into the soft skin. Your other hand twisted it’s fingers into his roots while his thick finger moved further into your heat.

“You’re so beautiful princess. And so wet.” His words only made you moan and lift your head from the pillows, to reach his plush lips with your own.  
“Please Kylo. I need. I need you closer.” You whispered the words between kisses, and they only seemed to excite Kylo more. He leaned down to whisper in your ear.  
“Please touch me princess.” Shyness overtook him as he kept his head in the crook of your neck.  
“Kylo?” His breathing turned heavy.  
“Yes, princess?” You took a deep breath before asking him.  
“Have you ever tried this before?” His hand stilled between your legs and he drew in a deep breath as well.  
“No.” 

Okay, alright, we’re both adult virgins then, wonderful. Just fucking wonderful.

“Okay. Okay, but you know what to do?” He nodded and began kissing your neck.  
“Yes. Can.. can you touch me. Please. Before you know.. I put it in?” He buried his face deeper into your neck again feeling shy. He withdrew his hand from your heat and settled it beside your head, leaning over you on his elbows, face still buried in the crook of your neck. Your hand went from his hair down his side and ended awkwardly on his firm, round ass. You had never felt a man-butt before, but you were not disappointed. 

“Um, could you maybe lift your hips? Just so I can..yea thanks.” He made space so your hand could get in between your bodies. Your fingers wrapped around his cock, slowly tugging on it. Your former handmaiden had maybe taught you a thing or two, so you wouldn’t be completely unprepared.  
Although ‘wrapped around’ was probably an overstatement, because no, your fingers and thumb were not touching while grasping him. Far from. His cock was huge, not only in length but also in girth. For a brief moment while he moaned into your neck, you wondered if he could even fit inside you. Oh fuck. Fucking hell.

“Shit Kylo, you’re so big. Are you even gonna fit?” Fuck being a princess, you thought, you swearing was a thing now and people had to deal with it, if you were to have your fucking huge husband inside you.  
Of course you had a feeling of how tight you were. Let’s just say, you had experimented a little before tonight. Let your fingers skim over your clit, work you close to the edge, over the edge, and holy shit did it feel good. Kylo had probably played with himself as well. You hoped, just so this wouldn’t be completely new to him.

Kylo only moaned more, your fingers tightening around him. Feeling his huge dick getting harder and harder, and yourself getting wetter and wetter at the weight of him in your hand.

“Princess?” He was basically panting now, breath hot on your ear.  
“Yes Kylo.” Your hands stilled, both from tugging on his cock and massaging his scalp, which you had subconsciously done. “Can we.. can I.. I need you. Please.”  
You nodded feverishly and let his cock go. He raised himself from your neck to look into your eyes. Face flushed, pink tinting his cheeks, lips swollen from kissing and sucking on your neck eyes blown wide and dark with desire.  
“I’m gonna. I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” Again you nodded, desperately awaiting the feeling of him inside you. While he fidgeted with positioning himself, you did the stupidest thing ever. Your eyes flickered from Kylos face, to give yourself a moment to breathe and calm down, only to be reminded of the many eyes watching you.  
You had happily forgotten about those. Your face flushed in embarrassment and your legs tried instinctively to close, thereby only achieving to squee Kylos hips. His eyes found yours again and his mind caught up to what must have happened. Feeling your embarrassment and shyness creep over your body.

He reached a warm hand to cup your cheek. “I said eyes on me. Remember princess?” Staring into the brown pools of desire in his eyes, you were caught under his spell once again. He leaned down, kissed your soft lips and placed the tip of his cock by your entrance, soaking it in your sweet wetness. “Ready, my princess?” A silent moan escaped you lips and drifted into his mouth Millimeters from yours. Apparently that wasn’t answer enough for him, so you nodded and breathed a hurried ‘Yes. Yes please.’

He rested his forehead on yours as he slowly pushed himself into you. Both of you moaning silently, breathlessly as he worked himself further and further into you. Stretching your walls impossibly wide, a stinging pain mixed with the pleasure of him filling you up.  
Eyes locked on each other, mouths formed into small o-shapes, breath leaving your lungs and a tingling sensation filling both your bodies from top till toe, spreading into each and every cell. His hips met yours as he was now balls deep in you.  
“Is this okay? Does it hurt?” His husky voice reached your ears and made you contemplate what was actually happening right now. The pain was throbbing in your gut, but it felt good. He felt so good. “It hurts a bit” Lie, it hurt like a bitch. You felt like you were being split open on his enormous cock. “But it’s alright, you can move if you want to.” And as he slowly began moving his hips, the throbbing pain gradually turned into a rather pleasurable pain. The stretch feeling like you were filled to the brim with him. Which you were. But it felt amazing.  
He moved his hips faster, setting a decent pace. Your wetness making squelching sounds as he moved into you. By now you were both drunk on each other, the feeling of your bodies so close, lips touching but not kissing, noses bumping into each other, your eyes never leaving the others, hands gripping soft skin, legs wrapping around hips, eyes rolling into the back of heads and breathing growing impossibly heavier.  
You were both drenched in pure euphoria.  
His pace reaching an almost pounding rhythm and lips glueing themselves onto yours. In between kissed he muttered something inaudible. His head fell to your neck again and you closed your eyes in bliss. 

“You feel so good. My princess. My wife. Oh stars. You feel so fucking good around me.” A few more moans and groans and his deep whispers followed, “I’m close baby, are you?” His incredibly sweet words only got you closer to the edge but not close enough. Hearing him call you his wife, his princess, it turned your brain to mush.  
Feeling like he needed an answer you basically moaned out:” Oh shit. You feel so great. So big, so big. Please touch my clit. Please.” He quickly moved a hand between your sweat covered bodies and found the bundle of nerves. And boy did he touch it.  
As if time stood still, it was only you and your husband, so close to falling over the edge. So incredibly turned on by each other, even though you basically new nothing about each other. It didn’t matter, what did matter was the deep connection that formed between you as everything turned into white, hot bliss as you came around and into each other. Moans filled the room as stars filled your visions.  
Kylo collapsed on top of you, squishing you into the mattress as he slipped out of you. While dwelling in the post-orgasm bliss, you barely noticed the curtain at your feet being pulled aside and the official sticking his head in to ‘check’ that Kylo had cum inside you. As if he couldn’t hear it. 

The four cloaked figures left the room, leaving you and Kylo alone. Seemingly Kylo was barely awake anymore, as you tapped his shoulder for some air and he barely reacted.

You croaked out a tiny ‘Kylo, please’ and he understood your struggle. He rolled of off you to lay on his side and pulled you into his chest. He cradled your head with his big hand and placed a kiss on your forehead. You wrapped a tired arm around his torso and took a deep breath, smelling his delicious natural body scent. You didn’t even mind the slight sweaty smell. He was your husband now, you could be gross with each other. 

His chest rumbled and his sweet voice filled your ears again.  
“wow.” You chuckled, “Yea wow.”

Both of you drifted of to a blissful sleep after Kylo pulled the luxurious purple covers over your naked bodies.  
He kissed the top of your head again and whispered:” Goodnight, my wife.”  
A smile fell onto your lips, “good night, my husband.”

This was probably not going to be as bad as you thought.


End file.
